Mi dulce angel de la guarda
by Mary-Hinata
Summary: Syaoran es el adolescente más exitoso del siglo XXX.Pero lo que él quiere es romper su aburrida rutina, Una inocente y traviesa castaña se atraviesa en su camino¿Que pasa cuando se da cuenta que ella no es normal y que tal vez solo él es capas de verle?
1. Prólogo

**Mi dulce ángel de la guarda**

**Prólogo.**

**Un sujeto de unos treinta años de atuendo elegante color azul oscuro, comenzó a hablar de una forma muy monótona: **

"_**Syaoran Li, el empresario más joven del Japón del siglo XXX.**_

_**Se ha visto casos sumamente impresionantes de adolescentes que tienen un nivel de desarrollo mental que sobrepasa las de un adulto promedio, (de forma natural) capaz de ejercer trabajos de carácter social o económico en una empresa, pero debido a su minoría de edad no se les está permitido que se les otorguen contratos.**_

_**Este no ha sido el caso de Syaoran Li, que desde una muy temprana edad ha sido capas de mostrar su capacidad analítica de una forma eficiente y superior, a los 11 años, ya comprendía el álgebra como cualquier estudiante de secundaria, y a los trece comenzó estudios universitarios con profesores privados, que a la edad de 17 años, le dieron título con honores, argumentando que ya el chico estaba preparado para ejercer un oficio de gerente de una empresa.**_

_**Hecho que no se pasó desapercibido, ya que como hijo único del gran empresario y dueño de empresas "C.L.O.W!"Xión Li, al cumplir los 17 años entró a trabajar de manera oficial, ejerciendo el puesto de gerente, representando la empresa en reuniones de inversionista y dando discursos en representación de su padre.**_

_**Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su padre, tres meses después de su llegada a la empresa, se vio en la necesidad de ejercer el trabajo del presidente de la misma, con el apoyo de su primo y socio de la misma empresa. **_

_**La entrevista con el señor Hiragizawa, de tan solo 22 años de edad, dejó a la vista su clara decisión: **_

_** El verdadero dueño de la empresa "C.L.O.W!" es mi primo Syaoran, yo solo soy un inversionista menor. Me parece justo que comience a hacerse cargo de la misma, yo solo pedí permanecer como consejero directo de mi primo.**_

_**Decisión que no fue más que acertada, ya que transcurrido 9 meses como presidente de dicha empresa Syaoran Li, se ha comportado como un líder nato, subiendo el porcentaje de venta y producción un 25 (por ciento). Incluyendo más e importantes inversionistas y cortando lazos acertados. **_

_**Por esto y mucho más, El joven Syaoran Li, ha tomado el puesto número 1 de lo los empresarios más famosos del Japón, con sus apenas 17 años de edad.**_

_**¿Qué se esperará de dicho joven que sin siquiera haber pasado la adolescencia ya se ha convertido en un personaje histórico del Japón y ahora el soltero más cotizado en tan temprana edad por todas las adolescentes del continente? Dueño de la compañía y marcas "C.L.O.W!" los creadores del sistema C.P.R (Circuito personalizado robóticas)…"**_

…_**..Pic…..**_

_**La imagen del sujeto de atuendo azul marino fue sustituida al instante por la de una mujer de unos cincuenta años con un vestido amarillo que al momento comenzó a hablar: **_

"_**Fue realmente una lástima la muerte de Xión-sama Li hace 9 meses pero estamos seguros que si estuviera vivo estaría más que orgulloso de su joven hijo Syaoran, esta semana compré este nuevo instrumento con la marca de las empresas "C.L.O.W!"- levantó algo parecido a un colador – simplemente por que vi que tenía el sello de la empre…"**_

…_**..Pic…..**_

_**La imagen cambió a una chica de cabellera ondulada hasta la cintura y amarilla luciendo un traje plateado. **_

_**-¡¡Ohayo Chicas!! Ya creo que me conocerán y si no pues es todo un placer presentarme, mi nombre es Kaoru Tsukimine y soy presidenta del club de admiradoras de Syaoran-sama ¡¡Solo quería recordarles que el día de mañana es: 13 de Julio¡¡Lo que quiere decir el cumpleaños número 18 de nuestro querido Syaoran!! Si no eres parte del club de fans y quieres incluirte y así enviar un mensaje de felicitaciones o algún regalo, entonces envía un mensaje con la palabra "suscribirme" vía e-mail C.C (Cyber corbs) a: "Amamos-a-Syaoran(arroba)cybercorbs.clow" o bien una C.P.C ( Cartorps personalitión Clows) a la dirección en "Shin-Tokio Tsukimine Akarui 81-93" con tus datos y por tan solo 13 drobles más te enviamos una chapa personalizada con el sello C.L.O.W! y con el rostro de Syaoran-kawaii – mostró una chapa que guindaba la altura de su pecho con el rostro de un atractivo castaño de mirada seria – además prometemos que los regalos se los hacemos llevar mañana mismo con las tarjetas de felicitaciones, pueden incluir corazones, peluches, rosas…**_

…_**..Pic…..**_

**El joven cerró por completo las hojas acabando con las imágenes del anuncio matutino del periódico-visual de aquella mañana, sin aguantar las ganas de reír, soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó en aquel estudio solitario. **

**-¡Cállate…! todo esto es por tu culpa Eriol – dijo una voz con claro mal humor por la carcajada del chico que al momento dejó de reír y pulsó un botón del comunicador que reposaba en su escritorio y apareció la imagen del rostro de un chico que había apreciado hace unos segundos en la chapa que presentaba la presidenta del club de fans de Syaoran. **

**-¡Pero si estás en todas las noticias Syaoran! - dijo con notable envidia - ¿Qué no escuchaste…? "El soltero más cotizado en el continente"**

**-No molestes – contestó soltando un bufido. Al peliazul le brillaron los ojos un poco. **

**-Mmm… no lo sé Syaoran – se puso pensativo cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose un poco en su silla – en verdad me gustaría tener una chapa con tu rostro… **

**-Y a mi me gustaría mandarte a Marte esta semana, pero ya ves los boletos se agotaron – contestó de forma irónica. **

**-Pero es que… ¿no los viste¡¡Son personalizados!! Tienen el sello C.L.O.W! y sales taaaaan guapo… - siguió con su juego de hacer-enojar-a-tu-primo.**

**-¡¡Kuso!! Sigues con ese juego y hago que eliminen esas estúpidas chapas! – ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. **

**-Ya, ya… no es para tanto ¿No ves que aceptar hacer esas fotos ha sido la idea más brillante? Las chicas se vuelven locas por tener tu rostro en sus chaquetas – continuó hablando con un tono de arrepentimiento esta vez – en verdad perdóname ¿vale? – Syaoran enarcó una ceja, parecía ser sincero – sé que debió ser insoportable para ti posar como modelo… **

**Syaoran lanzó un suspiro de resignación. **

**-Vale, no hay rollo, Nos vemos mañana. **

**Iba a cortar la llamada cuando…**

**-¡¡Espera!! – exclamó Eriol haciendo que el castaño le mirara con expresión de aturdimiento - ¿En serio no quieres que te mande un mensaje de felicitación para mañana por tu cumpleaños? – preguntó pícaro mientras que Syaoran trataba de matarle con la mirada y una vena se le hacía presente junto a un tic nervioso en el ojo – Mira que tiene ositos… - esto último lo dijo en forma cantarina haciendo que al castaño se le sonrojaran las mejillas. **

**-¡¡¡MUÉRETE!!! – Contestó apagando el tele-comunicador de forma brusca. **

**Maldición… su primo no pasaba un momento para hacerle jueguitos tontos. Miró su gran y oscura habitación, que presentaba una decoración intelectual, las cortinas aterciopeladas no dejaban que la luz del sol entrara brillante por las grandes ventanas, y debido a la lámpara en forma circular que descansaba a su lado en la mesita de noche, su dormitorio tenía un color rojizo… observó por unos segundos el comunicador donde se había mostrado el rostro tranquilo y a la vez burlón de su primo y luego al periódico-visual, donde las letras de la noticia aparecían y si gustabas aceptabas las imágenes y los mismos escritores u autores del tema te los decían… **

**El soltero más cotizado… el adolescente más exitoso… el empresario más joven dueño de la famosa empresa C.L.O.W! y el más rico del Japón. Cualquiera diría que debiera ser feliz, por tanta fama, pero no lo era… (Sonrió irónico) era feliz cuando conversaba como una persona común y corriente, y era él mismo, sin aparentar ser el mejor... solo viéndose como una persona común sin tantos millones en los bolsillos o en el banco, era feliz cuando conversaba con su primo… **

**Miró distraídamente el reloj digital de muñeca y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 8:02 de la mañana… hora de levantarse, como todas las mañanas, se bañaría, vestiría, comería algo, y luego se iría a la oficina. ¡Que vida tan monótona! Hasta hablar con su primo cada mañana 22 minutos para comentar las noticias de aquel día se le habían vuelto una rutina… **

**Volvió a suspirar… bien… ya había pasado el minuto en el cual pensaba sobre su vida monótona, hasta sus pensamientos los tenía calculados. Se levantó de la cama. Y se dirigió al baño…**

**Al menos mañana volvería Eriol a Shin-Tokio y podría romper un poco la rutina.  
**

**Fin Prólogo. **

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, que se refería un poco de cómo es la vida de Syaoran Li (nuestro protagonista) a ver… es el más famoso el Japón con tan solo 17 añitos… y vaya que tiene ese club de fans oficial¿quién sintió ganas de suscribirse? (Yo personalmente escucho algo así y me lanzo a la primera en enviarle una postal de felicitaciones a Syahoran-chan!!! Jiji o) ¿Alguien quiere aprovechar a felicitar a mi Syahoran de la historia? Jejeje. **

**La autora: Si… se que tengo otras historias sin terminar… pero es que no me pude resistir en escribir esta de Syahoran y Sakura (Kawaii) **

**Para el próximo capi… **

**-Se conocerá a algunos otros personajes o al menos se mencionarán (Mary: eso es algo lógico. ¬¬) **

**-Será más largo y claro que se terminará la rutina de Syaoran (eso también es lógico ¬¬)**

**-Y aparecerá la linda Sakura (Ya sería hora) ya… pero esta Sakura no es una Sakura ordinaria… en verdad estoy hablando literalmente con respecto al título. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Mi dulce ángel de la guarda**

**Capítulo 1.**

"**Un ángel no siempre tiene alas"**

-Buenos días señor Li – una hermosa chica de cabello largo y ondulado color azul le saludó con bastante cortesía al verlo aparecer del elevador gravitacional.

-Buenos días Tomoyo – contestó el saludo algo cortante - ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy?

Extendió una libreta y en ella al momento apareció la imagen digitalizada (extendido en el aire) de un hombre, de cabello castaño oscuro, y muy sonriente vistiendo un traje azul elegante.

-El señor Yamazaki llamó diciendo que aceptaba su propuesta, que está dispuesto a negociar… – pulsó un botón sustituyéndole por otra imagen esta vez de un hombre un poco más mayor de unos 27 años – el señor Tsukishiro dijo que lo estaría esperando en el restaurante "moon" a las 6:30 de la tarde… - volvió a presionar el botón haciendo que la imagen de peliazul apareciera – el señor Hiragizawa llamó para anunciar que mañana regresaba…

Syaoran alzó una ceja extrañado. "Su primo no tenía por que llamar a la oficina para anunciar eso… ellos ya habían hablado sobre su regreso toda la semana" luego vio divertido a su asistente percatándose el por que de la situación, su primo siempre había estado enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji, es más le parecía que había sido él el que le había contratado en primer lugar. La peliazul seguía hablando con respecto de algunos contratos que se encontraban en su escritorio. Iban llegando a su oficina cuando Tomoyo le detuvo.

-Por último la señorita Meiling Li llamó preguntando si podría venir a su oficina…

-¿Le dijiste que no estoy verdad? – preguntó Syaoran sin ocultar su cara de horror al mencionar el nombre de la joven.

-Por supuesto… - asintió - le dije que usted estaría fuera de la ciudad por unos días…

-Fiu… que bueno… - suspiró aliviado.

-Señor Li, la señorita Meiling está… - quiso interrumpir la joven cuando Syaoran introdujo un dedo en el identificador de intrusos (De su oficina) y la puerta se abría identificando la sangre de su dueño. Se acarició el dedo donde corría una gota de sangre distraídamente continuando con su conversación:

-Por un momento pensé que Meiling iba a estar en mi oficina… - interrumpió a su asistente. Apenas subió su mirada, lo único que tuvo de tiempo de ver fue la cabellera azul oscuro que se agitaba con el viento al momento en que los brazos de su prima se aferraban a su cuello.

-¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!! – gritó emocionada la voz estruendosa de su prima.

-Meiling – contestó Syaoran volviendo un poco su rostro para encarar el de su asistente la cual continuó lo que estaba diciendo tranquilamente:

-…Está en su oficina…

El joven tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¡¡Syaoran eres muy cruel conmigo¡¡Cuando llamé a Daidouji preguntándole si podía venir y me dijo que estabas fuera de la ciudad opté por venir de todas formas¿¿Por qué no querías verme Syaoran¡¡¡Hace dos meses que no nos veíamos¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo??!!!!

Syaoran miró a su prima incrédulo. Esta seguía guindada como un koala a su cuello.

-Pues… ¿será por que la última vez que viniste hiciste que fundaran ese estúpido club de fans?

Al momento la chica se alejó de un salto.

-¿Yo? – preguntó inocente – ¡¡¡Eso solo es una calumnia inventada por esas locas que te persiguen para ponerte en contra mía!!!

-¬¬… pero si yo estaba contigo… - le miró con ojos matadores.

------Flash back-----

-Meiling… ¿podrías ir un poco más despacio?

Preguntó un Syaoran aturdido ya que la chica lo llevaba prácticamente arrastras por el lugar.

-Es que estoy tan emocionada por que al fin aceptaste venir conmigo Syaoran-kun¡¡¡Quiero que vayamos al cine!!! – decía con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron por al lado de una tienda donde una gran cantidad de chicas estaban arremolinadas en torno a la vitrina. Despertando la curiosidad de la joven Li que sin dudar se acercó al lugar colgada aún de un Syaoran refunfuñando ya que no se quería ir donde estuvieran ese montón de chicas.

Se fijaron que en la tienda estaba un afiche de tercera dimensión de un famoso jugador de fútbol. Y todas las demás chicas alrededor sonreían idiotizadas por la imagen. Que tenía como título. "Ganador del premio el más guapo del Japón"

-¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! – rió con una risa estruendosa la joven Li - ¿¿Eso es guapo?? – preguntó sarcástica soltándose del brazo de Syaoran para colocarlas en su cintura a forma de jarra – No me hagan reír… si tan solo es un simple jugador de fútbol…

Estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de las chicas que admiraban el afiche.

-Meiling… - llamó tímidamente el joven Li tratando de que su prima se calmara antes de que le hiciera pasar una vergüenza mayor, que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento si ella seguía hablando - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al cine?...

-¡¡Nada que se compare con mi Syaoran-kun!! – esto último lo dijo bastante alto ignorando la sugerencia de su primo.

Demasiado tarde ya lo estaba avergonzando públicamente y las demás chicas le miraban curiosas esta vez.

-MI Syaoran es el empresario más joven del Japón – decía bastante alto – Dueño de la famosa empresa C.L.O.W!, famosa internacionalmente y la más importante en todo el continente… lo que lo volvió el adolescente más rico del continente con tan solo 17 años de edad!!!

-¡¡¡Meiling para!!! – exclamó desesperado el chico comenzando a jalar disimuladamente la blusa de su prima. Se había fijado horrorizado el como una chica rubia había sacado un cuaderno y comenzaba a tomar apuntes de lo que su prima decía.

-Sacó un título universitario a la edad de 16 años y su coeficiente intelectual es 115/100 es decir que rebasó lo esperado…

Syaoran optó por no seguir tratando de convencer a su prima (que sabía que una vez que obtenía la atención nadie le hacía parar) y prefirió escabullirse de ese lugar. Tratando de aprovechar el hecho de que las chicas estuvieran pendiente en lo que decía Meiling.

-Y sobre todo… tiene todo ese dinero, y es el más importante en el mundo y es súper modesto!!! Y es más que atractivo ¿¿A que no es Kawaiii??!!!!

Lo había hecho… lo había señalado y todas las miradas se habían fijado en él. Que vergüenza!!! Y más cuando algunas chicas comenzaron a sacar fotos… caminó decidido hasta su prima y jalándole del brazo se la llevó del lugar saliendo del mercado… jurándose nunca volver a salir de compras con su prima.

Al día siguiente cuando se levantó a tomar su desayuno casi que no se atragantó con su pan tostado al ver un anuncio en su periódico matutino… una Joven de cabellera rubia anunciaba que quería formar su club de fans de Syaoran-sama, hablaba sobre las inscripciones y a donde enviarlas… el tic nervioso se hizo más que notable esta vez… y sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando vio a un cierto peliazul muy conocido, dando su total apoyo a este proyecto.

Corrió hasta su comunicador en su cuarto y esperó que le atendiera. Apareció el rostro sonriente de su primo.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿Cómo que estás de acuerdo con la creación de ese club??!!! – dijo casi a gritos.

-No es para tanto… ¡tranquilízate hombre! – dijo siguiendo con su tono tranquilo.

-¿¿Qué me tranquilice¿¿Qué me tranquilice¿Cómo que me tranquilice? – preguntó tratando de controlar su respiración agitada.

-Tan solo serán algunas fotos… y productos que sacaremos con tu rostro… serás la imagen de la empresa…

-¿¿I… imagen?? – preguntó incrédulo con el tic en el ojo.

-Es más… tómalo de este modo… ¡¡¡Publicidad gratis!!! – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡¡¡es una idea millonaria!!!

-¡¡¡¡Kuso¡¡¡¡Eres un… C& tu madre… ojala que te /&$... y luego te &4)/ en el infierno, y tu #!¿?/$ publicidad del $?"!!! te la puedes meter por el (/&!!!! – colgó bruscamente. No sin antes dejar a un Eriol con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-O.ó!!! Caray… y yo que pensé que me sabía todas las palabrotas.

-------Fin flash back-----

Syaoran ya se encontraba tras su escritorio escudriñado a su prima con su mirada mientras Meiling sonreía nerviosa.

-Jejeje… mira la hora – dijo mirando su muñeca el cual no tenía reloj alguno – debo irme, quedé a desayunar con Yuka – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Syaoran antes de salir – Volveré para almorzar contigo Syaoran… Nos vemos Daidouji.

-Hasta luego señorita Li.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempo alguno, Syaoran revisó algunos documentos, firmó contratos y desechó algunas cartas… pidió una taza de café… que una PIRA (persona con inteligencia robótica artificial) le llevó amablemente. Las Pira habían sido creación de la empresa CLOW!.

A las doce en punto se apareció Meiling en su oficina sin pedir siquiera permiso al entrar.

"Ese era el precio de tener la misma sangre" su prima podía acceder a casi todo a lo que él tenía, ya que la forma más segura de acceso a la oficina era con muestras de ADN… (Sangre en este caso)

La tarde la pasó normal (bueno no tan normal ya que su prima estaba allí) pero cuando ya eran las tres de la tarde tuvo que hacerle callar y pedirle con educación que saliera de la oficina que debía terminar de leer esos contratos. La chica salió a regañadientes. Refunfuñando que ya él no le apreciaba. Syaoran se anotó mentalmente comprarle un regalo para que no se sintiera tan mal, después de todo, lo único que quería ella era permanecer junto a él.

Tuvo que responder algunos mensajes de sus admiradoras, ya que estaba obligado por su primo (estúpido Eriol) a dedicar al menos una hora diaria a entrar en su cyber corbs y responder algunos e-mails de sus admiradoras…

Por último revisó algunos memorandum. Se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6 de la tarde… tendría que apresurarse si quería llegar puntual a la reunión que tenía.

-Hasta mañana Tomoyo – se despidió algo distraído.

-Hasta mañana señor Li.

Salió de la compañía aún sumido en los pensamientos del memorandun enviado por un tal Touya Kinomoto…

"Con todo respeto me gustaría pedirle al señor Li Syaoran dueño de empresas CLOW! Una reunión para hablar con respecto a la relación de ambas empresas…"

"_**¿sabes? Deberías ver a tus lados…"**_ dijo una suave voz en su cabeza que ignoró.

"Fue la última voluntad de mi padre Fujitaka que tratara de entablar la relaciones una vez más de…"

"_**Syaoran… mira a tus lados" **_

"Intercambio de productos... los naturistas que creamos nosotros…"

"_**¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!"**_la voz suave, se había transformado en algo parecido a un grito en su oído que le hizo sobresaltar un poco y girarse.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… el auto ya venía muy cerca de él. No podría esquivarlo… y parecía que el sujeto que conducía estuviera dormido… cerró sus ojos, sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago y pechos… el impulso hacia atrás… y pegó su cabeza con algo duro haciéndole sangrar. Luego todo se volvió oscuro…

"_increíble… ¿Cómo pudo soportar el impacto?"_

"_¿Tiene tan solo algunas fracturas?"_

"_Cayo al otro lado de la calle y pegó con la acera"_

"_Pero en serio ¿no tiene fracturas?"_

"_Solo algunos moretones en la pierna y un raspón en la espalda"_

Las palabras se escuchaban distorsionadas. Y no le entendía muy bien… pero creía que hablaban de él. Le dolía la cabeza. Tan solo veía como algunas sombras pasaban ante sus ojos. Pero luego todo volvió a quedarse oscuro y en silencio. No quería abrir sus ojos. Era más tranquilo permanecer en ese estado… sin pensar en más nada… sin no mover su cuerpo. Comenzó a escuchar un suave y tranquilizador murmullo. Que luego se convirtió en palabras… parecía que alguien tarareara en un principio.

"_**Con gran calma andaré… hasta ti llegaré…**_

_**Mis alas voy a extender… para volar"**_

Era la misma dulce voz que había escuchado anteriormente solo que sonaba mucho más melodiosa interpretando aquella suave canción.

"_**En mi puedes confiar… para así volar…**_

_**Déjate llevar… te agradará"**_

Deseó escuchar más esa voz, pero la curiosidad de saber quién le cantaba pudo más que el deseo de seguir escuchando. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud tratando de visualizar la imagen frente a sus ojos… encontrándose solo con un espacio en blanco, ese sería…

"_**Ven hasta mí… con gusto te puedo ayudar"**_

Inclinó su cabeza al lado derecho para encontrarse con una imagen de una chica de traje completamente blanco sentada en la mesita al lado de lugar donde estaba acostado.

"_**Es mi deber…"**_

Movía con lentitud sus labios al pronunciar cada sílaba. No tendría más que su misma edad, el cabello largo y castaño hasta su cintura se movía un poco con el viento a pesar que no hubiera en aquel lugar… su mirada estaba clavada en un punto en específico, pero no le miraba.

"_**Tu ángel guardián… seré…"**_

Las últimas palabras le hizo mirarla con un poco más de detalle. Se parecía… era posible que ella fuera… era… un…

-¿Ángel? – preguntó en un susurro. Haciendo que ella parara de cantar. Y que fijara sus ojos en él al momento claramente sorprendida. Los ojos verdes de ella se fijaron en los marrones de él. Y así se quedaron por unos largos segundos. En verdad había pensado por el ambiente que se encontraban en el cielo… tal vez había muerto y él estaba en el cielo… y ella era un ángel…

-Tu… - la suave y melodiosa voz de la chica llegó a sus oídos ahora se dirigía a él, directamente a él - ¿puedes verme?

No comprendí la pregunta… por supuesto que podía verle. Vio como ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hasta donde él estaba.

-Si… - contestó tranquilamente, sintiendo que ya se le iba un poco el aturdimiento.

-Y puedes escucharme… - lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Si – volvió a decir. ¿Qué¿Se suponía que no debía verle ni escucharle?

-Entonces si puedes escucharme… - siguió hablando tranquilamente la chica de ojos esmeraldas – se podría saber… - frunció un poco el ceño y las manos se colocaron en su cintura en forma de jarra - ¿Por qué no me prestaste atención cuando te dije que miraras a los lados?

Esto lo dijo en forma reprobatoria… haciendo que Syaoran le mirara impresionado. Después de todo… no era un ángel… ¿o si?

-¿Qué está hablando?

-Si hubieras mirado a tus lados… y si me hubieras prestado un poco de atención no estarías aquí en el hospital Syaoran… - le dijo haciendo como si reprendiera a un niñito de cuatro años. Haciendo que Syaoran frunciera el ceño un poco.

-¿Por qué me habla como si me conociera mucho señorita? – preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse, al momento fue ayudado por la chica quién al momento acomodó la almohada tras él.

-Por que si te conozco Syaoran – contestó tranquilamente la chica – eres tan terco y no te gusta admitir que te equivocas… - le apartó un poco el cabello de la frente como a un niño pequeño haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco.

-¡No me trate como a un niño por favor! – pidió indignado por el trato que le dirigía la joven que estaba seguro era menor que él. Ella sonrió divertida mientras se apartaba un poco.

-Si no quieres que te trate como un niño está bien… - comentó – pero para mi… siempre serás un niño…

¿Qué se creía esa chica¿Era una enfermera?... iba a reprocharle que no tenía por que tratarle así cuando… la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella apareció una joven de cabello corto y rizado. Vistiendo una bata blanca.

-Ah… ya despertó señor Li… - habló tranquilamente, sonrojándose un poco al verlo a él – Yo soy… Kimimaru y fui asignada como su enfermera personal…

-¿Usted es mi enfermera personal? – preguntó extrañado más por que ni siquiera la chica acabada de llegar había fijado su vista en la que ya se encontraba adentro - ¿Y entonces… quién es ella? – señaló a la chica que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa. Ahora que se fijaba, aquella chica no llevaba zapatillas.

-¿Ella? – la joven enfermera fijó su mirada a donde Li señalaba miró por algunos segundos antes de continuar - ¿Ella quién? – fijó sus ojos de nuevo en Li.

-Déjalo syaoran. No puede verme – contestó tranquilamente la chica. Pero Syaoran le ignoró.

-Ella… ¿Qué no le ve?... la chica de vestimenta blanca… y el cabello castaño… ella ahí sentada… - dijo señalando con más insistencia el lugar tratando de que la enfermera viera a la chica extraña.

-Eh… creo que… mejor… llamo al doctor – y diciendo esto salió con mirada de horror de la habitación apresurando su paso.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Me tomó como loco? – preguntó mirando impresionado por donde había desaparecido la chica.

-Te dije que no podía verme…

-¿Por qué?... – fijó su mirada en ella. ¿Era claro que si se podía ver… por que ella no podía verla?

-Por que solo tú puedes verme…

-Entonces… - analizó - si estoy loco… - se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-No lo estás… - contestó rotundamente la chica divertida.

-Lo estoy… mira estoy hablando contigo y nadie más puede verte… ¡¡¡no existes!!!

-Si existo… - volvió sus ojos.

-¿Entonces por que no te ven? – preguntó sin comprender nada…

-Pues por que soy tu ángel de la guarda… - contestó como quien dice que ya es la hora del té.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Soy tu ángel… y por eso solo tú puedes verme…

Se quedaron mirando por largo rato antes de que de pronto Syaoran soltara una carcajada nerviosa.

-Si eres MI angel entonces... ¿donde están tus alas? - preguntó sonando bastante irónico, recordando los dibujos antiguos de ángeles que según existían.

-No se es un angel solo por tener alas Syaoran - contestó tranquilamente la chica - pero si quieres que te sea sincera solo puedo mostrarlas en situaciones que se requieran...

Syaoran no podía creerlo, era totalmente increíble eso que ella le decía. Y pensó lo más lógico que podía haber pensado en esos momentos estando en un estado de shock…

-Estoy loco.

Su supuesto ángel se le quedó mirando fijamente. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. Syaoran tenía una mente muy cerrada, solo creía en lo que estaba comprobado científicamente. Además necesitaba saber… el por que kami-sama permitió que el chico pudiera verle, eso solo ocurría cuando debía interferir en su vida de una forma más directa. Pero… ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera para con Syaoran?

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1. **

Notas finales: Bien… espero que les haya gustado!!! Ya se enteraron el como comenzó todo el embrollo con respecto al club de fans… y ya apareció Sakura!!! Y gracias aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí.

Para el próximo capítulo…

-¿Qué hará Syaoran con respecto a su ángel guardián? Se supone que como es su ángel debe estar con él siempre ¿no?... pero no creo que le agrade la idea de que viva con él. Además… ¿Qué hará si le creen loco?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Mi dulce ángel de la guarda**

La autora: Bueno... antes que nada... deseo agradecerles a aquellos que se toman las molestias de comentarme... por eso es que me anime a sacar el capítulo 2 tan pronto!!! gracias!!!! un bexote. espero que les guste!!!! **  
**

**Capítulo 2.**

"**Las leyes de un ángel guardián: **

**1) Un ángel… debe permanecer con su protegido…**

**Aunque deba perseguirlo"**

Cerró los ojos. Tuvo que respirar varias veces de forma profunda…

-Inhala… exhala… Inhala… exhala… - se dijo para tranquilizarse, haciendo lo que se decía. Respiraba en forma más lenta – esto no está pasando… ella no existe… nadie la ve… y si no la ven no existe… si… debo haberme golpeado la cabeza… tal como lo dijo el doctor, es un producto de mi imaginación… jejeje – rió nervioso. Abrió sus ojos, seguro que esta vez no estaría la castaña. Dirigió esperanzado la mirada a la mesita donde ella había estado sentada y con algo de sorpresa vio que…

¡¡¡No está!!!

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Y mostró una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Si había sido un producto de su imaginación después de todo. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio girando un poco su rostro a su lado izquierdo y…

-¡¡Ah!! – lanzó un grito ahogado alejándose un poco, corriéndose a la punta de la cama.

Casi le da un ataque al corazón al encontrarse con unos orbes verdes brillantes que le miraban con interés.

La chica estaba a su lado izquierdo, tenía ambos codos afincados en la cama y su quijada reposaba en sus manos. Al girar su rostro había quedado de cara a ella con las narices a unos centímetros de distancia. Ella parpadeó inocente como si no comprendiera el extraño comportamiento. Antes de él darse cuenta que ella en verdad estaba allí cerca mirándole. Lo que le hizo que se sobresaltara y sus mejillas sonrojaran un poco.

-Estás exagerando ¿sabías? – preguntó suavemente la joven mirándole cansinamente.

-¿Qué exagero? – Repitió irónico - ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte si estoy hablando "Solo"?

-No estás hablando solo… - dijo tranquilamente como si fuera algo que estuviera claro como el agua - hablas conmigo – sonrió.

-Oh si gracias… – dijo un toque más de ironía – es bueno que el ser que nadie más puede ver excepto yo me diga que "hablo con él" – doble ironía - si… ahora estoy más tranquilo… - ironía al máximo.

-Pues deberías estarlo… - contestó tranquilamente.

No continuaron con su conversación ya que fueron interrumpidos con el sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse.

-¡¡¡Oh Syaoraaaaaaan!!! – el ser más escandaloso entró a la habitación y se abalanzó sobre el joven que sintió que si sus costillas estaban sanas, pronto se rompería una.

-Meiling… me… duele – dijo casi en un jadeo, sintiendo como el aire se le iba de pronto. La chica reposaba su cabeza en su abdomen. Su prima se alejó al momento al escuchar su queja pero claramente en contra de su voluntad.

-Lo siento… ¡¡¡Cuando me dijeron que habías sufrido un accidente casi me daba un ataque!!! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!! – volvió a gritar para luego volverse a abalanzar para abrazarle iba a volver a llamarle para alejarle cuando la voz de la castaña le hizo callar:

-Es tan Kawaii – dijo la chica mirando la escena – Meiling siente un gran aprecio por ti… estaba preocupada.

Por primera vez le dio la razón a "aquel ser"… no sabía otra forma por la que llamarle ya que no estaba seguro siquiera de que se tratara de un "ser". Y decidió dejar que su prima siguiera abrazándole. Había estado preocupado por él después de todo. Acarició la cabellera de ella. Duraron unos segundos así en silencio hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entró el doctor seguido por una pequeña niña de unos 9 años que llevaba unos apuntes en sus manos.

Meiling al momento se separó de Syaoran y miró al doctor:

-Dígame la verdad doctor… ¿¿Syaoran-kun va a estar bien?? – el doctor miró impresionado a la joven Li mientras que Syaoran bajaba su cabeza resignado con sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza - ¡¡¡Debe salvarle onegai!!!

El tic en el ojo apareció a Syaoran. Que él supiera no estaba en "Coma" para que su prima lo tratara como si estuviera al borde de la muerte.

-¡¡¡Que lindo!!! D – comentó la castaña a su lado mirando a Meiling claramente emocionada de que ella fuera tan atenta con el joven.

Esa como que estaba más loca que su prima. Se dijo mentalmente Syaoran mientras alzaba una de sus cejas. O.ó al ver a su supuesto "ángel"

-Bueno… cof… cof… - el doctor tosió un poco para hablar profesionalmente – el joven Li está definitivamente fuera de peligro… - la niña a su lado mostró la planilla que llevaba en sus manos el cual mostró la figura del cuerpo de una persona, que parecía tratarse de Syaoran pero sin definición alguna de que fuera este – los análisis demostraron que no presenta ninguna fractura grave… - señaló la imagen aunque algunas partes brillaban en verde – presenta una ligera torcedura en el tobillo… - la parte brillaba en verde – un golpe en la cabeza en la parte de atrás, razón por la de las alucinaciones que presentaba al despertar…

-¿Alucinaciones? – dijeron las voces de su prima y la del ser. Meiling claramente impresionada por la noticia y la castaña indignada de que le dijeran alucinación.

-El joven Li presentó una visión de una joven en esta habitación al despertar…

-Los científicos a veces pueden ser tan idiotas… - comentó "el ser" indignado mientras giraba su rostro al lateral claramente ofendida.

Syaoran tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa… al ver como aquel ser hacía un ligero puchero a modo de protesta luciendo muy tierno… "no Syaoran, no puedes reír por que te van a decir loco, no pueden saber que aún vez al ser, es parte de tu imaginación, pronto se irá" (Mary: Si… claro)

-Un raspón en la espalda por la caída… - continuaba diciendo el doctor – que mañana sanará con el ungüento que se le ha aplicado y por último presentó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, donde los médicos suponemos que impactó el vehículo…

-¿suponen? – preguntó sin comprender el castaño.

-Supones… ya que el dueño del vehículo dice y asegura que nunca chocó contra usted…

-Cosa que es verdad – habló la castaña a su lado haciendo que Syaoran se fijara por una milésima de segundos en ella para luego volver su atención al doctor.

-…Y al ser sometido al detector de mentiras… - continuaba hablando – parece que fue cierto…

-Por supuesto que es cierto… - continuó hablando el ser a su lado – fui yo quién te empujó Syaoran…

-O.O – Syaoran se quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la castaña sorprendido por lo revelado. "¿Cómo que le había empujado?" No necesitó preguntar en voz alta el por que decía eso ya que ella le comprendió y respondió al instante:

-Si no lo hacía te morías… - dijo tranquilamente. No necesitó que le dijera más… se estaba volviendo loco.

------------------------------

Llegó hasta su casa por fin… eran las 11:30 de la noche… le había parecido que todo ese tiempo había sido una eternidad parecía increíble que eso se hubiera llevado acabo a las seis de la tarde de ese día.

Le habían permitido irse del hospital… mejor… ese lugar le ponía de los nervios. Se había zafado de su prima alegando que lo que necesitaba era estar solo y dormir. Tomó un taxi hasta su casa y ahí estaba… con un problema mayor al de estar apunto de morir y salir casi ileso de una muerte segura.

-¡¡Syaoran abre la puerta por favor!!

Y ahí estaba su problema… el ser que había visto en el hospital y el cual aseguraba ser su ángel guardián le había seguido todo ese tiempo. Y ahora estaba tras aquella puerta tocándola con insistencia.

-¡¡¡Syaoran!!! – Llamó a nueva cuenta aquella voz suave al otro lado de la puerta - ¡Puedo entrar si quiero! Pero solo por respeto no pienso hacerlo ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué no me dejas de molestar eh? – dijo en voz alta el castaño dirigiéndose a nada en específico solo al gran recibidor en el que había entrado… se dirigió a paso firme hasta las escaleras. No iba a abrirle la puerta. Siguió hablando mientras subía al segundo piso e iba hasta su habitación por alguna extraña razón sabía que ella estaba escuchándole aunque le hubiera dejado en la calle - ¡¡¡Eres parte de mi imaginación entonces desaparece de una maldit/ vez!!! – abrió la puerta de su dormitorio que estaba a oscuras y al sentir la presencia de su dueño la luz rojiza iluminó la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-No puedo desaparecer solo por que tú lo pidas – dijo una voz tranquila a sus espaldas. La reconoció en seguida y ya se estaba acostumbrando tanto a estas apariciones imprevistas que esta vez solo le había sobresaltado un poco. Se volvió y allí estaba ella con sus ojos verdes almendrados mirándole con el ceño esta vez fruncido.

-¿No era que los ángeles eran unos seres buenos y cumplidores a su palabra? – dijo algo enojado - ¿Cómo es que entonces entraste si dijiste que por "respeto no ibas a hacerlo"?

El ser le miró sorprendida. Antes de contestar:

-Si dije eso… - aceptó con una leve sonrisa – pero debo cumplir mi palabra como tú lo has dicho… pero sobre TODO, debo cumplir algunas reglas de los ángeles… y la primera regla es: **Un ángel debe permanecer en todo momento con su protegido.**

Syaoran parpadeó sorprendido ante la aclaración. Si esa era su imaginación. Pues su imaginación se estaba jugando muy bien el papel de ángel… podría ser que ella en realidad fuera…

-¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Syaoran mirando como su ángel sonreía abiertamente.

-Pues por que al decir eso… has aceptado mi existencia y que soy un ángel – respondió claramente feliz.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… - se alejó unos pasos atrás llevándose las manos a su cabeza, como temiendo que esta se cayera en cualquier momento. Se sentó en la cama y luego se acostó – necesito dormir – se dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo – tal vez mañana ya se haya ido… - se puso a costado pero luego abrió los ojos encontrándose una vez más con el hermoso ángel que se había arrodillado a la altura de la cabecera de su cama y le miraba feliz.

-Si deseas dormir… velaré tus sueños… - susurró dulcemente – solo quiero que sepas algo antes de que duermas… - parecía que se estaba durmiendo sin siquiera proponérselo ya que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente aunque aún veía el rostro de la castaña – Soy tu ángel guardián y voy a permanecer a tu lado… - la visión de ella iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad aunque le escuchaba aún perfectamente – aunque eso signifique que deba perseguirte.

Tras estas palabras se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Fin capítulo 2.**

Notas finales: Ya… espero que les haya gustado… vaya forma de seguir las reglas angelicales que tiene Sakura ¿eh? "O te dejas proteger o te protejo en contra de tu voluntad" (jejeje) lo dije más bonito en el fic.

Bueno… para el próximo capi…

"Syaoran no confía mucho en eso de su ángel… (Mente cerrada) y a Sakura le costara un poco ganarse la confianza de su protegido… pero en el capi tres se llevaran algo mejor… aunque Syaoran se dará cuenta de que su ángel es tan agradable y determinada como traviesa e inocente. XD, además que ya será el cumpleaños de Syaoran!!! (en mi fic) ¿Qué sorpresas le dará Sakura a su protegido? (Eh… debo pensar en eso yo también jejeje) "


	4. Capítulo 3

**Mi dulce ángel de la guarda**

**Capítulo 3.**

"**Los ángeles poseen la inocencia de un niño… **

**¿Cuántos problemas puede acarrear esto cuando convives con uno?" **

Entre abrió los ojos al escuchar su despertador:

"**Buenos días señor Li, ya son las 7:30 de la mañana" **

Dijo la voz de su despertador personalizado. Todo en el siglo XXX (es decir en el año 3000) era computarizado y personalizado, el despertador no sería la excepción.

Todo se encontraba bien, como siempre. Tal y como lo había pensado. Todo aquello del accidente y lo del ángel había sido un sueño. Lanzó un suspiro. Se removió un poco en su cama, para cambiar de posición y darse vuelta y…

-¡¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!! – gritó sorprendido.

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

Por segunda vez se sobresaltó pero esta vez si se cayó de la cama por encontrarse de pronto con unos ojos verdes que le miraban interesados. Se revolvió en el suelo hecho un lío con las sábanas mientras se comenzaba a escuchar una risa divertida y melodiosa.

-Esto ya se está volviendo costumbre – dijo la voz de aquel extraño ser que solo él podía ver.

Syaoran se zafó del lío de sábanas que se había hecho y se afincó en la cama llevándose una mano al corazón.

-¡¡¡¡¿Quieres darme un infarto?!!!! – dijo casi a gritos bastante agitado.

-No exageres Syaoran – contestó de forma tranquila – tu no sufres de infartos… ¡estás muy sano! XD

-¡¡¡¡A eso no va el caso!!!! – exclamó un poco enojado.

-¿Viste que si podemos hablar normalmente? – mostró una sonrisa de felicidad a lo que el chico miró aturdido, pasando largo tiempo sin contestar.

-…¬¬…

-……..

-Pero… si estoy discutiendo – dijo sin poder creer que eso lo catalogara como una conversación "normal" Eso sería extraño hasta para él.

-Pues... tú siempre discutes, esa es tu forma de conversación ¡¡¡Así que estamos conversando!!! XD

- ·· - Syaoran tenía los ojos en puntito por el aturdimiento.

-¿Syaoran? – preguntó la castaña ladeando un poco su cabeza sin comprender por que se ponía de esa forma.

El castaño se quedó unos segundos pensativo… mirando a su alrededor… había algo extraño en todo esto… pero… ¿Qué era lo extraño? Mmm… ¿aparte de que estuviera hablando con algo de su imaginación?

-Si, eso es… - Syaoran se cruzó de brazos como si lo comprendiera de pronto todo - aún estoy soñando – esa fue la conclusión – A ver… si me pellizco… - diciendo esto se apresuró a pellizcarse.

-También actúas de vez en cuando como un hombre de cincuenta años ¬.¬ - empequeñeció sus ojos un poco "¿Por que le cuesta creer que yo soy su ángel?" lanzó un largo suspiro antes de caer en cuenta que… - ¡¡¡SYAORAN!!! – exclamó emocionada abriendo sus ojos al máximo y sobresaltando al castaño un poco. El chico fijó sus ojos en ella – Por tanto alboroto se me olvidaba… - se apresuró a acomodarse en la cama, colocándose lo más cerca de él, sentándose de manera formal a modo de saludo (es decir la posición que toman para hacer una reverencia) justo al frente del castaño y mostró al momento una radiante y hermosa sonrisa que le hizo sentir nervioso – muchas felicidades en tus 18 años querido Syaoran – y sin previo aviso se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Extrañamente se le hacía bastante familiar aquel gesto, como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes como una suave y cálida brisa que rozaba su mejilla. Al momento se sonrojó por aquel simple gesto tan fuera de toda maldad.

-A… arigato… - contestó volviendo un poco su rostro avergonzado - ¿sabías que… hoy…?

-¿Qué clase de ángel sería si me olvidara de algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños? – dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida – además… fui asignada en un día como hoy… - concluyó felizmente. Syaoran se quedó algo aturdido con las palabras "Asignada… hoy" iba a preguntar cuando…

-¡¡¡¡SYAORAN-KUUUUUUN!!!!

La voz estruendosa de su prima si que le venía dando un infarto esta vez… miró con desespero a su alrededor aquella voz parecía provenir de la misma habitación en donde él estaba… pero no veía a nadie.

-Mmm… Syaoran… creo que viene de allí afuera – dijo asomándose por la cortina que ocultaba la ventana de la habitación de Syaoran. A lo que cayó en cuenta. Se apresuró ir hasta la ventana abrió y pasó la cortina para abrirla y encontrarse con un extraño objeto volador, parecía un pájaro robotico color lila que revoloteaba… al parecer llevaba un paquete en las patas. El castaño extendió la mano y el objeto dejó caer algo en estas… luego se marchó y Syaoran volvió a entrar en su habitación.

-¡¡¡Arigatooooooo regresa pronto!!!… - decía la voz de la castaña a sus espaldas. El chico se volvió de pronto curioso a ver a quién se dirigía y miró extrañado como la chica agitaba la mano por encima de su cabeza despidiéndose del pájaro. Ella se volvió y se topó con la mirada de sorpresa de su protegido - ¿Qué?... alguien debe darle las gracias Syaoran – se dijo justificándose. Al castaño le resbaló una gota por la frente.

-Pero si era un… - iba a decir "robot" pero al ver como ella ladeaba su cabeza sin comprender se sonrojó un poco y tan solo le salió un: – olvídalo…

-¿Cómo funciona… como funciona? – preguntó la castaña colocándose a una velocidad increíble frente a Syaoran y mirando el objeto.

-¿No sabes? – preguntó de pronto enarcando un ceja. Se suponía que si era parte de su imaginación debía conocer todo sobre él.

-Hay dispositivos muy extraños… - dijo sin pizca de vergüenza – y por desgracia no los conozco todos… además que nunca he podido hablar con nadie para que me explique nada… aunque… son uno de esos mensajes-personalizados que envían ¿no?

-Hai…

-¿De quién¿de Meiling? – preguntó emocionada.

Syaoran volvió a asentir.

-ábrelo… ¡¡anda sí?!! – pidió con ojos rogantes.

El castaño suspiró resignado y pulsó algunas botones de contraseña de los números que aparecían y al momento la imagen de Meiling apareció.

-¡¡¡Syaoran!!! – dijo de pronto la imagen regañándole, por auto reflejo Syaoran cerró sus ojos como cuando la chica le regañaba de frente - ¡¡¡TE he estado llamando toda la mañana desde las tres!!! Y tienes tu comunicador en espera!!!!... deseaba ser la primera en darte felicitaciones por eso te envié a Pi para que te diera este mensaje… ¡¡¡¡¡KŌFUKU NA TANJŌBI SYAORAN-KUN!!!!! (creo que así se dice "feliz cumpleaños" en japonés)– sonó por toda la habitación su prima tenía una voz bastante chillona - …iré a tu casa a la hora del almuerzo. Mis padres no me dejaran salir hasta que termine algunos mandados… - dijo luciendo triste – espérame Syaoran… tengo una sorpresa para ti!!! Ah… Eriol me dijo que te dijera que estaba a las 11 en tu casa… lucía bastante preocupado cuando le dije del accidente. Ha tratado de comunicarse pero no ha podido… viene en camino. NOS VEMOS!!!!!

La imagen desapareció de pronto. Syaoran lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-¡¡¡¡¡KAWAIIII!!!!! – dijo de pronto la castaña mirando ilusionada el objeto.

Syaoran se quedó mirándole incrédulo, esa chica si era extraña. Ah… eso le recordaba…

-¿El comunicador está en espera? – dijo pensativo mirando la mesita al lado de su cama donde estaba su comunicador.

-¡¡¡¡Ah!!! Se me olvidaba decirte… - se colocó frente al castaño una vez más para verlo inocentemente – mientras dormías te comenzaron a llegar algunas cartas y paquetes y mensajes a tu contestadora por lo que decidí no molestarte y pulsar este botón de aquí que es para dejar el correo en espera ¿no? – dijo dirigiéndose a un control que tenía en su mano y los cuales tenían como veinte botones que controlaban todo a su alrededor.

Ya sabía Syaoran que estaba pasando algo raro ahí. Y era eso… era su cumpleaños y el suelo de su habitación aún podía verse claramente. Normalmente cada cumpleaños cuando despertaba estaba el suelo cubierto de regalos caros. Cosas que mandaban su prima… Eriol… y… un montón de gente que no conocía muy bien pero que pensaba que con enviarles regalos caros iba a subir su nivel de posibilidades de que el padre del chico (que en ese tiempo era el dueño) los tuviera como socio. Bueno… al menos aquel ser había hecho algo lógico ¿no? Y lo cual debía agradecer por que era algo desagradable no encontrar espacio por donde caminar cuando deseaba salir de su alcoba. Iba a agradecérselo cuando…

-Y creo que este es el botón de "descarga"… - escuchó que decía la chica mirando curiosamente el control en su mano mientras que un dedo reposaba en sus labios de forma pensativa. Vio con horror como ella se disponía a pulsar el botón cuando…

-O.O ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO…..!!!! - tan solo le dio tiempo de gritar esto cuando del compartimiento de donde aparecían las cartas comenzaron a caer montones de paquetes que arrastraron de una al Joven de cabello castaño dejándole de cara al suelo rodeado por ese montón de regalos… que consistían desde paquetes envueltos… hasta gigantes peluches de su propio tamaño… todo el piso de la habitación se inundó de regalos junto al propio Syaoran.

Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento el chico apartó todas las cosas de mal humor y con dificultad se puso de pie.

-Ups… Gomen nasaiiiii… - exclamó la castaña apenada… de pronto había aparecido sentada encima del gran armario mirando al castaño desde lo alto con aire avergonzado. Aunque luego le escuchó decir un – ¡¡Sugoi!! – al fijarse en la cantidad de regalos - ¡¡¡Eres muy popular Syaoran¡¡Hay más que el año pasado!!

--------------------

"Si claro… ángel guardián" pensó irónico el chico una vez haber luchado contra la avalancha de regalos y lograr salir con ayuda de su ángel y con mucha dificultad de su habitación.

-En verdad lo siento Syaoran… - era la quinta vez que se disculpaba en quince minutos- mira que no me relaciono aún con toda esta tecnología… y nunca me imaginé que tuvieras tantas admiradoras… la verdad es que yo…

-Ya… ¿podrías… dejar de hablar? – preguntó enojado volviéndose a ella bruscamente - ¿No puedes desaparecer y ya o mantenerte en silencio al menos mientras desayuno?

La chica bajó de pronto sus hombros en forma triste resignándose mientras su semblante se desanimaba por completo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres Syaoran… - dijo resignadamente en forma baja – guardaré silencio.

El castaño sintió que su corazón se encogía al escucharle decir eso, no pensó que ella le respondiera con un "si tu quieres lo haré" eso le había caído bastante fuerte y al momento sintió pesar… pero su orgullo de no retractarse a lo que decía le hizo mantenerse firme y volverse para seguir caminando hasta la cocina. Evitó el hecho de volverse… se preparó unos panes tostados. Tomó un recipiente que decía la palabra mermelada. Lo juntó en el pan y lo dejó en el plato. Se sentó en la mesa de la gran cocina la cual tenía el tamaño para que comieran veinte personas tranquilamente. Subió un poco su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro apesadumbrado de la que se hacía llamar su ángel a su frente… no se había sentado… ni tampoco había hecho sonido alguno que demostrara su presencia cosa que le hizo sentir triste y miserable… había sido bastante cruel con ella… y ella no ayudaba… se estaba comportando como una niñita a la cual le hubieran regañado y castigado. No podía soportarlo más…

Kuso… ¡¡¡¡al diablo el orgullo!!!!

-Mmm… ¿quieres comer? – preguntó fijando sus ojos en el pan para tratar que no se notara su sonrojo.

-Yo no como gracias…

-Por supuesto… si eres un producto de mi imaginación…

-¡¡¡Que no soy ninguna imaginación!!! – cortó de pronto con un toque enojado mientras alzaba su puño en señal de amenaza. Syaoran le miró sonriendo de medio lado se veía muy graciosa – cof… cof… - tosió un poco para simular lo que había hecho a continuación y continuó hablando tranquilamente bajando su mirada – soy un ángel por lo tanto no me hace falta la comida…

-Mmm… entiendo – dijo bajando su mirada a nueva cuenta a su pan tostado y tomándolo dudó si metérselo en la boca o no. Se sentía algo incómodo – Eh… al menos puedes sentarte, todo el tiempo estar ahí parada debes cansarte… (lo dijo casi sin pensar… ¿no que era un producto de la imaginación?) – dijo señalando el puesto al frente de él que ella no se había dignado a tomar.

-Tampoco me hace falta sentarme… como soy un ángel no me canso en estar para…

-¬¬ - el ángel se paró de pronto al ver los ojos del chico.

-¿Qué… pasa? – preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Podrías tomar de una maldita vez el maldito asiento? Mira que me cuesta mucho ser amable… - una venita se asomaba en la frente de su protegido.

-Lo… lo siento – dijo rápidamente tomando asiento al instante – la verdad… es que… en todos mis años esta es la primera vez que hablo con un humano y no se como hablar…

-¿hablar con… humano? – dijo extrañado sin comprender, comenzando a comer mientras le miraba con cierto interés – No exageres, eres hasta menor que yo… hablas como si tuvieras cientos de años que no hablabas con alguien…

Su ángel sonrió un poco como con algo de compasión por que el muchacho era muy ingenuo. (Mira quién lo piensa… esta ángel es más ingenua)

-No he hablado con nadie desde hace 18 años… - Syaoran le miró atónito.

-Mmm… ¿Y cuantos años tienes? – preguntó dándole otro mordisco al pan.

-118 – dijo tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa… Syaoran comenzó a ahogarse con el pan acabado de comer… la castaña al momento le entregó el vaso con jugo y el chico tomó a tragos de este – deberías comer más despacio Syaoran – le regañó optando por su posición seria, pero el chico no le prestó atención.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿118???!!! – gritó sorprendido haciendo que ella parpadeara extrañada – estas mintiendo ¿Cierto?!!!

-Regla número 5 "**un ángel nunca debe mentir" **– dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar recordando reglas a cada momento.

**--------------------------**

De pronto se encontraron hablando como viejos conocidos… Su ángel le hacía un montón de preguntas con respecto a los electrodomésticos a su alrededor… sabía algunas cosas que había visto de Syaoran (según lo que decía) pero como nunca había siquiera usado algo así… el castaño iba a levantarse de la mesa diciendo que iría a buscar jugo cuando ella se ofreció de inmediato.

-Siempre tengo que vigilarte… se de estas cosas… - dijo mientras abría la nevera y se ponía a curiosear – mmm… veamos… esto es… jugo de manzanas tu favorito…

Syaoran llegó a una conclusión mientras la chica hablaba y hablaba de la vida de él. Mientras le servía el jugo. Conocía todo sobre él. Lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba… y podía agarrar con naturalidad las cosas.

-¿Por qué nunca antes me había dado cuenta de tu existencia? – preguntó en voz alta dejando salir sus pensamientos. Ella le miró de pronto extrañada y sonrió.

-¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta? – preguntó de forma misteriosa – Pero si algunas veces me contestabas mis sugerencias Syaoran… - le miró sin comprender – fui tu conciencia muchas veces…

Syaoran estaba hecho un lío de embrollo en su cabeza. No entendía y tampoco había procesado bien todo esto… se quedó con la mente ida debía buscar un lugar donde pensar todo.

-Me voy a dar un baño… ya regreso - fue caminando hasta su habitación, hasta que recordó que mejor debería ir al baño del pasillo por que no iba a poder siquiera caminar por su habitación por tantos regalos.

Llegó hasta el baño, entró… se quitó la camisa abrió la ducha… se quitó el pantalón y quedó en boxer (Ahora que se daba cuenta… no se había cambiado en todo el día de ayer) se quitó la ropa interior al entrar en la bañera cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía el paño… comenzó a tantear buscando el paño, no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar… abrió la puerta corrediza y recorrió el piso con la mirada de seguro se había caído…

-Aquí tienes…

-Gracias… - contestó de forma tan automática tomando el paño que le ponían al frente que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de… se puso rojo como tomate y se llevó con rapidez el paño para cubrir su entrepierna – O//O ¿¿¿¿Qué HACES AQUÍ????!!!! – preguntó alarmado pegándose a la pared. La chica estaba sentada en el lavamanos y había estado observándole todo el tiempo. parpadeó aturdida.

-No te entiendo… - dijo sinceramente – te estoy vigilando mientras te bañas… - lo dijo en una forma tan inocente y suave como si fuera lo más lógico y natural que Syaoran no pudo más que ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¡¡¡NO DEBES!!!! – dijo de pronto tratando de cubrirse con el paño lo más que podía le avergonzaba que le mirara – NO SE DEBE HACER ESO!!!

-Pero… Syaoran… si siempre lo he hecho… - ladeó su cabeza un poco sin comprender el por que del comportamiento extraño – Te estás comportando extraño ¿sabías?

-¡¡¡ES QUE NORMALMENTE UNO NO SE BAÑA CON ALGUIEN VIÉNDOLE ¿SABÍAS?!!! – lo dijo agitando sus brazos en el aire y haciendo que el paño se cayera y dejara al descubierto cierta parte importante de la masculinidad de Syaoran el chico se quedó paralizado hasta que… - ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO VEAAAAAS!!!!!!! – se cubrió con las manos al notar con vergüenza como el ángel había fijado sus ojos esmeraldas en esa parte en específico descubierta – SAL DEL BAÑO!!!!!

-No entiendo por que te comportas de esa forma… ¿Qué tiene de malo que te vea así? Te he visto todos los días desde eras pequeño… ah… ya… - se acordó de algo como si esa fuera la razón por la que se estuviera comportando de ese modo - pero si te preocupa lo mismo que cuando estabas pequeño pues… - Syaoran le miró sin comprender ¿a que se refería¿Qué le preocupaba cuando estaba pequeño? - si te hace sentir mejor está mas grande…

La mandíbula de Syaoran estaba tan abierta que se sorprendía que no llegara al suelo…

-No se por que te preocupa el tamaño de "eso" Syaoran… es otra parte de tu cuerpo totalmente normal y créeme que en estos últimos años te ha creci… ¡¡¡¿Qué hac…¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! – gritó por la sorpresa pero ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo fuera del lugar parpadeando aturdida. Syaoran le había agarrado y sacado del baño a malas formas - ¡¡¡Syaoran!!! – llamó en forma de protesta.

-¡¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR!!!!! – gritó el chico desde adentro.

-Pero… ¿Qué…¿Dije algo malo? – se preguntó la chica llevándose un dedo inocente a los labios mientras mirada a la puerta como si esta le fuera a decir lo que había hecho. De pronto infló sus mofletes como si le hubieran negado un capricho. Syaoran se comportaba tan infantil. (mira quién lo dice) iba a entrar cuando… de pronto encontró en donde fijar toda su atención… - ¿Mmm? – se levantó y tomó la tarjeta.

Mientras… dentro del cuarto de baño, estaba Syaoran respirando agitadamente tenía el rostro más rojo que rábano maduro. Y estaba totalmente avergonzado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa¡¡¡Mira que querer verlo mientras se bañaba!!! Miró a su alrededor por las dudas de que hubiera entrado una vez más y luego de estar completamente seguro de que estaba solo entró a bañarse.

Debía poner algunos puntos sobre las íes con ese ángel… si quería quedarse a vivir en la misma casa con él… esperen… ¿Quedarse a vivir?... eso significaba… ¿Qué iba a vivir con ella todo el tiempo? su rostro volvió a adquirir el tono rosado. No había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo iba a hacer?... Kuso… debía pensar el como aclarar las cosas.

Se puso a analizar su situación con su ángel. Sin saber que esta le iba a meter en más problemas de lo que se imaginaba… y era seguro que cuando saliera del baño iba a dar un grito al ver en lo que una cierta castaña estaba haciendo en el estudio del chico…

Se ve al ángel castaña frente a una computadora del siglo XXX, bastante actualizada. Viendo con curiosidad algo que había encontrado de pronto, cuando se había topado con uno de los regalos de su protegido…

Entró a una página de cyber corb y le salió una pantalla totalmente rosa que tenía como título…

"_**BIENVENIDOS AL CLUB DE FANS DE SYAORAN-SAMA"**_

**Fin capítulo 3.**

**Hola¿Qué les ha parecido?... Ya saben… un ángel guardián es inocente. (Pero Sakura se pasa de inocente) créanme que no le dijo a Syaoran eso sobre su "Temor" cuando pequeño para hacerle mal… solo se le salió de pronto pensando que así se sentiría mejor. Jojojo. Y yo hice que hiciera ese comentario para hacer sonrojar más Syaoran!!! Jiji. (Me encanta cuando se sonroja. Es tan kawaiii)**

**La edad de Sakura… si, 118 años, luego indagaré más en esto. Por ahora solo quería que vieran como comenzaba la relación entre Syaoran y su inocente ángel que a pesar de tener 118 años es tan inocente como un niño de 5. jejeje. Lo único que les digo es que vendrán más escenas comprometedoras como la del baño (Que envidia con Sakura no?)**

**Para el próximo capi… Llegara el primo de Syaoran… Eriol¿Syaoran será capas de develar su "Lindo" secreto a su primo?... mmm. Lo veremos en el próximo capi. **

**PD: aún no termina el cumple de Syaoran… jijiji. A por cierto. No se olviden de dejarme algún saludo… jejeje. Besos!!! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!!! **


	5. capítulo 4

**Mi dulce ángel de la guarda**

**Capítulo 4.**

"**El humano es curioso por naturaleza…**

**El ángel debe ser curioso… si quiere formar parte del mundo de su protegido"**

El viaje en aquel avión le había sacado de paciencia… ¡¡3 horas!! ¿en un viaje que normalmente tardaba 45 minutos? ¡¡Por qué demonios le había tocado justamente cuando él viajaba esos remolinos de vientos electro magnetizados?! (invención mía no se si en verdad ocurre)¡¡Maldición…!! ¿¿que diablos le estaba pasando a la naturaleza??

Aparte que no soportaba volar en aviones (ni aunque fueran privados) el saber que estaba flotando en el aire… ¡¡por Kami-sama ni siquiera soportaba usar los ascensores gravitacionales!! Dio gracias a Dios el momento de poner el pie en tierra y no haberse muerto.

Además el enterarse que su primo había sufrido un accidente sintió más desesperación. Iría primero donde este. Vio el taxi del mayordomo de la familia Li y lo abordó pidiéndole que le llevara hasta la mansión del menor de los Li. Luego llevarían su equipaje a su casa.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Syaoran salió del baño secándose con uno de los paños el cabello húmedo, el otro se lo había atado a la cintura. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación… ¿Cómo haría para entrar?... la culpa era de aquel ángel… si no hubiera pulsado el botón… ¿eh?... por cierto… pensando en el ángel, ¿Dónde estaba?... miró a su alrededor le pareció extraño que no hubiera aparecido aún.

-¡¡Eh!! Producto de mi imaginación ¿en donde estás? – preguntó de pronto, por unos momentos pensó que había desaparecido y que nadie respondería pero la voz del ser se hizo presente.

-¡¡Que no soy ninguna imaginación!! – dijo de forma indignada. Se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba en el estudio… le entró la curiosidad por saber el que hacía allí. Y se dirigió al lugar. El estudio estaba en perfecto estado tal y como lo recordaba, lo recorrió con sus ojos… mmm… cada cosa en su lugar… lo único diferente era que el ángel estaba frente a la computadora vistiendo una camisa rosa ¬¬… mmm… algo no me huele bien… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la computadora? Se acercó a donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso no había podido ver la pantalla por que ella la tapaba.

-Te veo – dijo simplemente sin apartar su mirada del monitor. Syaoran se quedó más que impresionado.

-Oye… ¿Cómo puedes verme si yo estoy tras de…? – se movió un poco para poder tener la visión de la pantalla y sintió como si de pronto la sangre se escapara de su rostro, y que por un minuto su expresión se paralizara no pudiendo creer lo que veía – YIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS VIENDO?! – dijo al momento en que reaccionó y se colocó frente al computador tratando de que ella no viera.

-¿Pero que estás haciendo Syaoran? – preguntó inocente ladeando su cabeza a un lado – si estás tan Kawaii – esto lo dijo con ilusión haciendo que él se sonrojara al máximo.

Syaoran tenía su cara más roja que tomate… casi y como había estado en el baño. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro para ver con vergüenza la fotografía suya en el monitor, sintió que su cara enrojecía más… tomó a la muchacha del brazo y se la llevó hasta fuera del estudio.

-Tú, ¡quédate aquí! – la señaló - ¡NO te muevas! – lo dijo a modo de orden como si la chica se tratara de un perrito la que obedecería. La muchacha parpadeó un poco al ver como cerraba la puerta en su cara por segunda vez ese día.

Syaoran se apresuró a regresar al computador y sentarse de nuevo frente a este. No podía creer que estuviera viendo una fotografía de él… Syaoran Li ¡¡Sin camisa!!

-¡¡Qué demonios…?! ¿Cuándo…?... Yo… - tartamudeaba completamente atónito – ¡¡Yo no acepté que sacaran esas fotos!! – exclamó a centímetros del monitor, pulsó un botón y vio con la boca descuadrada como ahora la foto era cambiado a una en la que él estaba acostado en la cama, durmiendo… ¡¡Solo con unos shorts!! ¿¿Eso había sido en su propio cuarto!! - ¡¡Yo no me tomé esas fotos jod&r!! Ò/Ó# – gritó furioso mientras algunas venitas se asomaron en su frente. Y se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza casi que arrancándose los cabellos castaños ¡¡Eso era violación de su espacio personal!! - ¿Cómo se atreven a exhibirme públicamente?! – dijo ofendido señalando la pantalla – ¿¿Para que cualquiera pueda verme!!

-O no Syaoran… cualquiera no puede verte…

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!! – Gritó Syaoran con el corazón a mil casi cayéndose del asiento, justo cuando había vuelto su rostro, se encontró de cara con la chica que se encontraba acostada de largo a largo en el escritorio con la quijada afincada en una de sus manos y mirando la pantalla justo a su lado - ¡¡Maldición!! – murmuró, iba a gritarle por haber aparecido de pronto. Por cierto… ¿desde cuando estaba allí? Decidió omitir este detalle y centrarse del todo en el tema de las fotos…

-¿Cómo que… cualquiera no…? – se cortó al hablar ya que se había fijado en un detalle que no había prestado atención hasta ese momento que la chica se puso de pie. Un tic se formó en su ceja derecha… - ¿Qué… es… esa… camisa?

La chica usaba una camisa rosa claro, que llevaba… ¿Qué era eso? Era… sintió ganas de gritar una vez más…

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? Me la mandaron por ser miembro oficial del club de fans tuyo Syaoran – esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Si Syaoran pensó que todo hasta ahora era el colmo esto rebasaba los límites, se sorprendía de que aún pudiera mantenerse despierto y sano… estaba seguro que si hubiera estado de pie ya se hubiera caído de espaldas.

-¿Pero… tu… como…? – comenzó a señalar a todas partes… de la puerta del estudio a Sakura… a la computadora y así sucesivamente - ¡¡Cuánto tiempo estuve en el baño para que tu hicieras semejante locura?? ¿¿Cómo lo hiciste?? – lo dijo casi a gritos estaba totalmente impresionado.

La chica lucía totalmente feliz en contraste con el comportamiento de Syaoran.

-Ahí lo dice claramente… - continuó explicando con una gran sonrisa como si ella al fin supiera algo que el no mientras señalaba la pantalla – dice: _Si quieres acceder a las fotos de Syaoran-sama debes ser miembro oficial del club de fans. _Y luego solo mandé algunos datos, puse nombre de usuario y nuestra dirección y… ¡¡Envié dinero que había en el escritorio!! ¡¡Y mira!! – le colocó frente a sus ojos algo que le hizo quedar atónito – ¡¡Mira esto!! – mostró la chapa personalizada que había visto el día anterior que estaban promocionando - ¿¡A que es mona?! ¡¡ y esta camisa… - señaló la que llevaba puesta - venía de regalo!! ¡¡Es tan kawaiiiii!! Tienen un servicio bastante rápido… apenas lo solicité lo enviaron por correo y… ¿Pasa algo Syaoran? Luces enfermo…

Syaoran tenía la cara casi verde… parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento… respiró profundamente una y otra vez una y otra vez… eso no estaba pasando, eso no estaba pasando… escuchó el timbre de su casa muestra de que alguien había llegado. Dudó en el ir o no ir a abrir la puerta…

-¡¡Syaoran!! ¿Qué estáis esperando? abre de una buena vez – dijo la voz conocida de su primo. Haciendo que Syaoran diera un brinco. ¡¡Eso era!! Eriol debía saber como llegaron esas fotos a la red… si… eso es… se fue corriendo a la puerta de entrada para abrirla, pulsó un botón al lado de la puerta y luego una contraseña para que las rejas se abrieran. – pero ¿Por qué les has puesto cerrojo a las rejas? – preguntó la voz de Eriol mientras estas se abrían, se encaminaba hasta la casa.

¿Cerrojo a las rejas? Ups… se había olvidado de eso… él no ponía cerrojo a la reja a excepción del día anterior cuando estaba tratando de que su ángel no le siguiera y en su desespero cerró todas las puertas de su casa. Como ven no tuvo éxito en lo absoluto.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! ¿Cómo te sientes Syaoran? Me dijeron que tuviste un accidente Meiling me dijo que te dejó solo por que ya te sentías mej… - Eriol apareció en la puerta de la casa y se quedó mudo al ver a su primo – O.O ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Meiling es la que está loca al pensar que tú estabas bien!! Mira que dejarte en estos estados!! – Syaoran no le entendía en lo absoluto hasta que cayó en cuenta en un pequeño muy pequeño detalle… ¡¡ESTABA DESNUDO!!

-¿Por qué él si puede verte tranquilamente Syaoran? ¡Hasta sales desnudo por cuenta propia! – dijo la voz de su ángel. Volvió su rostro y ella estaba recostada en el barandal de la escalera viéndole como haciendo morritos de protesta.

-¡¡Te he dicho que no me mires!! – dijo casi a gritos Syaoran alarmado mientras con sus manos cubría su entrepierna.

-¡¡Oye tío no me vengas con esas… yo no tengo culpa que te estés exhibiendo en cueros!!

Syaoran observó aturdido a Eriol quién fue el que contestó. Pues claro… al Syaoran supuestamente estar solo en la casa solamente con Eriol se supondría que hablaba con él.

-Eh… no… no es contigo a quien le… - pero se detuvo al ver como Eriol le miraba preocupado y desistió en dar una explicación que sería considerada como ilógica y loca – voy a vestirme… ya vengo… - miró al ángel y miró arriba como diciendo: "Sígueme"

Su ángel, feliz y despreocupada le siguió. Dejando a un Eriol totalmente aturdido al seguir a Syaoran con la mirada y verlo perderse de vista.

-Qué extraño… - susurró mirando aún el lugar donde el castaño había desaparecido – ¿Esa camisa estaba…? – se preguntó pero en seguida movió su mano como apartando la ridícula idea – ¡Na!… cada día inventan cosas más raras.

Se dio vuelta y decidió esperarle en la cocina.

--

-Syaoran… no entiendo por que…

-¡Entra y tráeme ropa! – le interrumpió, había encontrado el paño y se lo ató de nuevo a la cintura pero igual se había dado cuenta que no podría entrar en su habitación.

-¿Eh…? Mira Syaoran yo no soy tu sirviente y ese no es mi traba…

-¡¡Ahora!! – dijo en un gruñido, haciendo que el ángel se encogiera asustada, comenzando a asentir en seguida. Y ante la mirada de Syaoran desapareció. El chico comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, ¿Quién diría que él… siendo Syaoran Li el gran empresario multimillonario pasaría tales vergüenzas en un día? ¡¡Era increíble!! Y todo parecía girar en torno al ángel aquel… dos días… dos días había pasado y ya…

-¡¡Aquí tienes!!

Syaoran saltó al verle de pronto aparecer frente a él como si nada… tomó la ropa que le había llevado. Bueno… al menos le había servido para algo o ¿no? Que se pudiera desaparecer y aparecer tenía sus ventajas.

Se comenzó a colocar la ropa cuando sintió la mirada sobre él. Giró su vista un poco para encontrarse con el ángel que sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó tajantemente incomodándole la mirada esmeralda de la joven.

-¿No se dice algo en estos momentos? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¬¬… ¿A que te refieres? – continuó el chico mirándole dudoso.

-Cuando se hace un buen trabajo es deber felicitarlo o al menos darle las gracias… - explicó.

-¬¬… mmm… en primera es por tu culpa que no pueda acceder a mi cuarto y segundo tú eres mi ángel guardián así que tu "deber" es mantenerme en buen estado razón por la cual no tengo por que agradecerte…

No se escuchó respuesta por lo que Syaoran se volvió para mirarla. Los hombros de la castaña descendieron de pronto apesadumbrados al igual que su mirada triste que se fijó en el suelo.

-Entiendo… - dijo de pronto.

Syaoran sintió que se estrujaba el corazón… ¡¡Demonios!! ¡Como le dolía verle de esa manera! Había estado enojado por el hecho de las fotos en la red, pero con tan solo ver el rostro triste de su ángel… se había comportado como un imbécil a responder de esa forma… estúpida conciencia. Kami-sama… ¿Por qué debía ser taaaan bueno?

-Aunque me trajiste una bonita ropa… - dijo de pronto acomodándose la camisa, la Joven le miró ilusionada – hiciste un gran trabajo – el castaño le sonrió y la chica cambió su expresión a una de felicidad. Le vio dar unas cuantas vueltas antes de volverse y dirigirse al piso inferior donde estaría su primo.

-¡Maldit& se! – escuchó la maldición de su primo proveniente de la cocina. Se encaminó a esta - ¿Por qué demonios Syaoran no puede tener unas maldit&s PIRA y ser normal?

-Por que no eres tú el que tienes un trauma desde la infancia por una PIRA loca que se suicidó es decir que se desconectó…

-Ya… ya… pero esos eran modelos defectuosos y antiguos. – decía mientras buscaba dentro de la repisa algo que le apeteciera ya que estaba repleto de cajas, sacó una en específico y continuó hablando mientras bajaba del taburete donde optó por sentarse - Ocurrió hace 11 años… es increíble que el gran dueño de las empresas CLOW!, creadora de las mejores y más avanzada tecnología mundial no tenga la más grande creación de asistentes en el mundo considerando que CLOW! Es el creador de estos asistentes robóticos personalizados…

-Ten la experiencia de una PIRA que te rapta y te quiere como su hijo y luego hablamos… ¬¬ - le miró con ojos pequeños y amenazantes.

-Ya entendí… ya entendí… una mala experiencia… pero no por eso deberías… blablablabla…

Syaoran se había desconectado por unos momentos. Se había fijado en la imagen de su ángel, que se encontraba admirando una revista que tenía una figura tridimensional de… ¡¡QUE RAYOS…??

Se dirigió con rapidez a donde ella estaba y le arrebató la revista de su frente. ¡¡Qué significaba eso?! Esa era una revista… por… porno… ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de ella?

-Ah… veo que encontraste tu regalo Syaoran – dijo Eriol. El castaño se volvió y le miró.

-O.ó

Recibió un guiño de ojo en respuesta de su primo.

-Y tan solo es una de los 30 revistas, 15 películas y 10 chicas que te tengo como regalo – dijo de forma pervertida con una risita.

"¡¡Qué… QUE??" La cara de Syaoran era un poema por la sorpresa.

-Syaoran hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte…

La voz de su ángel le hizo volverse un poco avergonzado.

-¿Cómo te pueden regalar chicas? – preguntó de forma inocente.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Jamás en su vida Syaoran había sentido tal vergüenza de hablar de "esas" cosas con su primo... él nunca había sentido vergüenza de hablar de "eso" con él pero es que ahora era diferente… ahora estaba ELLA, y ¿Cómo hacía para comportarse normal si estaba Ella? Kami ¡¡Por qué le pasaba esto a él?!

A las doce del medio día llegó su prima Meiling con su misma voz escandalosa de siempre y se abalanzó a él al llegar corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡¡SYAORAN!! – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos de forma pronto tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior solo que esta vez a Syaoran le dio tiempo de reaccionar y no le tomó por sorpresa. La chica traía una bolsa en sus manos - ¡¡KŌFUKU NA TANJŌBI!! – gritó feliz. Luego se fijó en la segunda persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Oh… Eriol ¬¬ - se puso seria de pronto sin soltar aún a Syaoran mirando al peliazul con los ojos pequeños - ¿Cómo te ha ido Ero-Eri? ("Ero" de una persona erótica y pervertida. "Eri" pseudónimo de Eriol)

-No tan bien como tú Meli-jama ("Meli" De Meiling y "jama" significa: Molesta) – dijo tranquilamente con su típica sonrisa.

-Espero que no hayas corrompido a Syaoran. ¬¬

-Y tu que no lo hayas molestado mucho…

- Oó--

- --óO

-Oó -- óO

Se lanzaban miradas de rallitos. Con Syaoran en el centro. El ángel parecía sumamente interesada en la discusión sin palabras que se dirigían.

-¡¡Onisan!! ¡¡Te extrañé!! – y acto seguido se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano quién le correspondió al abrazo.

-Imoto también te extrañé.

Ambos hermanos eran extraños. Volvió a pensar Syaoran viéndoles con ojos raros.

-Que kawaiii – volvió a decir su ángel a su lado con ojos de estrellitas – ¡¡en momentos así quisiera tener un hermano!! – exclamó emocionada. (Mary : ¿estás segura? Jejeje)

Syaoran volvió sus ojos como si no tuviera remedio.

--

Hablaron de todo… por horas… fue Meiling quién cocinó dejando a los chicos solos hablando y poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que habían hecho.

-¿Y desde cuando que no te acuestas con Karol…?

-¡¡SHIII!! – Syaoran le hizo indicaciones para que se callara. Dejando a un Eriol aturdido y confundido - ¡¡Ella te está escuchando!! - lo dijo en un susurro tratando de indicar que no estaban solos en el cuarto. Y miró la figura de la chica al otro lado de la sala.

-¿quién? ¿Meiling? Que va… si está en la cocina – respondió.

Syaoran por poco y le vuelve el ataque de histeria. Eran tan estresante que no viera a la chica!! Kuso… ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no podía hablar por que había un ángel escuchándole?. Miró de reojo a la castaña.

-Puedes hablar tranquilamente frente a mí… de todas formas he escuchado todas sus conversaciones…

"Argh… ¿Y se suponía que buscaba tranquilizarle con aquella información?" se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que Meiling se apareció con algunas bolas de arroz, los hermanos hablaron por un rato. el gran regalo de Meiling era...

-¿Que... se supone que sea... esto? - preguntó Syaoran con tics en los ojos.

-¡¡SETA NURUI!! - gritó emocionada - ¡¡A que es Kawaiiii?!

Syaoran no sabía si hecharse a reir por la ironía de la situación o botar el objeto que estaba en sus manos.

"¿Ese era el día de las camisas ridículas acaso?"

-¿Te gusta? lo hice yo misma - lo dijo ilusionada.

El castaño no sabía que decir. Frente a él se encontraba un suéter que Meiling sostenía antes sus ojos. De color azul con estrellitas y además un dibujo muy torpe de lo que parecía ser un...

-El perro está bonito - dijo de pronto Syaoran mirando el dibujo.

-Es tu cara... ¬¬ - contestó la chica mirándole con ojos matadores.

"¿mi cara?" Syaoran puso una cara de estupefacción ante aquella información. "¿Desde cuando su cara parecía ser aplanado por un meteorito de marte?" pero la carcajada de Eriol le hizo salir de pensamientos.

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAAJA... mejor ponte a estudiar Meiling por que de costurera te mueres de hambre... jajajajaja...

-¿¿AH... acaso te pregunte cabeza de alcornoque!! ¡¡AL MENOS YO DOY REGALOS DECENTES Y NO PERVERTIDOS COMO ESAS REVISTAS PORNOGRAFICAS QUE ESTABAN EN LA COCINA!!...

Habían comenzado con una larga discusión. Cuando...

-El sueter es lindo... no se por que no te gusta... - dijo de pronto la chica castaña que curiosiaba el regalo de Meiling - Es lindo regalar algo hecho por uno a alguien que quiere ¿No Syaoran?

El castaño se quedó pensativo. La tarde pasó increíble, riéndose y charlando, mientras que los hermanos de vez en cuando discutían y se decían improperios, era muy divertido estar con sus primos. dieron las seis cuando... el teléfono de Meiling sonó. se trataba de su madre que llamaba para felicitar a Syaoran de forma amable y cariñosa, deseándole que cupla muchos años mas y de pronto cambió su tono a uno más serio preguntando por su hijo, es decir Eriol y el por que tenía su móvil apagado.

-Por que sabía que estarías llamándome - contestó en voz baja a regañadientes Eriol antes de tomar el teléfono que le acercaba su primo - Si... estuvimos toda la tarde con Syaoran, llegué a las 11 si... nada fuera de lo normal... Billy está dispuesto a venir a navidad. Si me pasé por donde Cleopatra, la leoparda está bien, no te preocupes... ¿Ahora? ¿por que no hablas tú con...? si. mata ne - colgó.

-Que Yoi está en la casa con sus hermanas y mamá quiere que cayamos a resivirlo - dijo a su hermana y primo que en seguida arrugaron su rostro. Odiaban al chico.

-¡¡Es tan insoportable!! - exclamó la chica quejándose.

-Solo por que le gustas va a la casa... si tiene pensado enlazarte...

-¡¡Deja de bromear Eriol!!

-¿Bromear? Le parto la cara si intenta hacer algo contigo!!

Una vez mas continuaron bromeando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina cuando de pronto Syaoran se detuvo de pronto. Había visto la camisa de su ángel que le miraba desde el barandal y había recordado, detuvo a Meiling.

-¡¡Ya recordé!! ¡¡TU!! – señaló a Meiling con un dedo acusador la chica le miró confusa.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué?

Debía ser ella. Debía ser ella.

-Tu pusiste fotos mías durmiendo en la página loca esa que crearon las del club de fans ¿no?

-¿Fotos?... – repitió aturdida – Syaoran… yo no he puesto ninguna foto… lo juro. Ninguna foto tuya durmiendo.

-No te hagas si no fuiste tu… ¿Entonces quién más pudiera entrar en mi casa mientras yo este durmiendo? Los únicos que pueden serías tu y Er… ¿Eriol?

Miró a su alrededor, el peliazul se había desaparecido de pronto.

-Se fue hace unos segundos… debe estar corriendo hacia la puerta – anunció la castaña que fue la única que estaba pendiente de los movimientos del chico.

"Ya va… había desaparecido… lo que significaba que… ¡¡FUE EL!! ¡¡Kuso!! ¡¡Maldit& Eriol!!"

salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡¡ERIOOOOOL!! ¡¡HIJO DE...!!

-¡¡Cuidado!! mira que es tu tía y mi madre!! - le cortó Eriol mirándole burlón por encima del hombro mientras corría hasta la puerta.

-¡¡Por que mierd& me tomaste fotos?! - gritó histérico.

-¡¡Debes comprender, el público es el que manda así que... las fans lo pidieron!!

-¡¡Has escuchado algo que se llama violación privada?! - gritó sin poder creer lo que decía el chico.

-¡¡Has escuchado algo que se llama 50 más de dinero y publicidad?!

-¡¡ERES UN...!!

demaciado tarde ya había cruzado la puerta y se perdía de su vista. Eriol podía ser tan infantil.

-Aún se comportan como niños de 6 y 9 años... - dijo su ángel llegando a tiempo record a su lado. mientras él respiraba de forma entrecortada - Es...pera... a que... te atra...pe... - decía entrecortadamente.

-Ya está lejos - contestó su ángel.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que fue él quien tomo las fotos? - preguntó mirándole furioso.

-No pensé que fuera importante - contestó su ángel.

-No lo sabía - contestó a la vez Meiling. creyendo que Syaoran hablaba con ella. Se comprendía. se suponía que estaba "Solo" - debo irme Syaoran. Nos vemos. - le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó las rejas.

Syaoran volvió a su casa. cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras distraído, iba a abrir la puerta de su habiatción pero su ángel apareció a su frente de pronto.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! - protestó molesto.

-¿Hacer que? - preguntó sin comprender el ángel.

-¡¡Eso de aparecer por todas partes!! - contestó - Es que tu eres tan... ¿no podrías ser menos...? ¿Por que...?

A cada pregunta incompleta su ángel ladeaba la cabeza un poco sin comprender.

-Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas... - dijo de pronto - si debemos "vivir" juntos - sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco - vamos a poner unas cuantas reglas en esta casa ¿entendido?

-¿Reglas?

"¿Más reglas?" pensó el ángel extrañado.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Su largo cabello marrón rojizo se agitó un poco con el viento, estaba recostada en el barandal de la ventana, mirando sin mucho ánimo el paisaje frente a ella "Eso era muy tranquilo y para ella estarse quieta era una verdadera tortura". Jugó con alguno que otro mechón para luego colocarlo tras su oreja.

-¿Cuanto falta? Ya estoy aburrida - dijo sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras parecía realmente distraída con el mechón de cabello de su frente mientras se observaba en el espejo.

-Pues no parece - contestó el sujeto de alta estatura y cabello largo plateado - Pronto será la hora de comenzar con el juego "Tenshi-Kurai"

-¿Por que no puedo tener un nombre humano como el tuyo? - preguntó con celos - además... también deseo poder salir con una apariencia falsa.

-Haz lo que quieras... - contestó el otro ser sin inmutarse - Tan solo no setruyas nada aún.

La cabello marrón se sintió emocionada. "Si podía salir de paseo en el mundo humano... entonces... no sería aquello tan tedioso"

FIN CAPÍTULO 5.

**Hola!! se que no es el mejor capítulo... (Se me acabaron las ideas de relleno para no ir directo al punto. jejeje) pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para mejorar!! lo Prometo!! **

**Discúlpenme por no actualizar antes... es que los estudios... las inscricciones para la uni. el trabajo que tengo que ayudar a mi mamá... mi hermano que me quita la compu por que tambien trabaja... y las horas que necesita mi hermana en la compu por que ya comenzó clases y hace trabajos pues me quitan todo el tiempo libre... en fin! al menos ya dentro de más o menos un mes me compran una computadora portatil!! WIIIIII!! 0 o y así si podré escribir en mis ratos libres sin improperios!! Wiiiii!! solo espero que puedan tener paciencia y que continuen leyendo!! ojala no les haya desilucionado mucho el capi!! **

**Ahora a hablar de él... primero... No pude explicar paso a paso las conversaciones de Syaoran con el ángel... ya que si lo hacía no terminaba el capi nunca... y tuve que hacerlo tan rápido por que o si no no pasaba del cumple de Syaoran... metiendonos más en la historia... han aparecido algunos personajes misteriosos. que van a tener mucho que ver con respecto a la razón por la que Syaoran ve a Sakura. (Su ángel) pero eso aún no voy a explicarlo. Eriol no se dio cuenta de la presencia del ángel... mmm... no se explicarlo. Tal vez si lo hizo... tal vez no lo hizo... jejeje. los dejo con la duda.  
**

**para el próximo capi sin embargo va a haber alguien que podrá ver al ángel... ¿quien? pues... no les puedo decir por que luego no va a ver sorpresas... jejeje. el próximo capi. Hablaremos de las reglas impuestas por Syaoran para con su ángel... ¿Será que ella podrá seguirlas? mmm... vamos a ver quién sigue las reglas de quién. Sakura puede tener mucha influencia para con Syaoran sin que este se de cuenta. jojojojo (Risas al estilo Kodachi de Ranma)**

**PD: ¿Que les pareció lo que hizo Sakura? ¿Miembro del club oficial de Syaoran? (Yo haría lo mismo. jejeje) pero pregunta... no se les hará raro que hayan pedido inscribirse al club de fans de la propia casa de Syaoran?? ¿no se darán cuenta la presidenta del club de fans? Pues eso lo veremos en próximos capis!! y Por último...**

**Quiero agradecer el apoyo de una muy buena lectora que esta leyendo todos mis fics y me ha apoyado!! **

**Kaoru Tsukimine!! ****amiga... perdóname por tomar tu nombre sin preguntarte para ponerlo en mi historia como la presidenta del club... jejeje (pero bueno... gracias por no molestarte!!) jajaja. Todos los derechos reservados por el personaje para kaoru Tsukimine!! besos!!**

**Bien...!! los dejo!! que tengan un buen fin de semana!! si puedo actualizo pronto!! me voy a dedicar al siguiente capi de conviviendo con mi hermanastro!! sayo!!**


End file.
